LEGO Batman 3: The Next Mission
LEGO Batman 3 is a upcoming game in which all the villains have escaped from prison. This game also has some new features such as 4 storylines each with 6 levels. The characters also talk like in LEGO Batman 2 The Game Hub The game hub is once again The Batcave and the villain hub is Arkham Asylum. The World's Greatest Riddle (Batcave) The Riddler and Two-Face have teamed up again to try and steal all of the money in Gotham and defeat the dark knight. Level 1: Banking With The Bats (Batcave) Summary: The Riddler, Two-Face and Man-Bat head to the Bank of Gotham in an attempt to steal all of the money. Characters: Batman, Robin Enemies: Riddler Goons, Two-Face Goons Boss: Man-Bat (6 hearts) Level 2: Like a Moth to a Museum (Batcave) Summary: Riddler, Two-Face and Killer Moth have broken into the Natural History Museum to steal all the priceless artifacts and jewels. Characters: Batman, Robin Enemies: Riddler Goons, Two-Face Goons Boss: Killer Moth (6 hearts) Level 3: Crocs in the Water (Batcave) Summary: After Killer Moth is caught, The riddler and Two-Face run out of the museum and and manage to catch a ride in Killer Croc's Speed Boat. Vehicles: Batboat, Robin's Scuba Jet Enemies: Riddler Speedboats, Riddler Jet Ski's Boss: Killer Croc's Speedboat (8 hearts) Level 4: Killer Croc's Crash Landing (Batcave) Summary: Killer Croc's Speedboat, crashes into the docks and catapults the villains into the maze of cargo containers. Characters: Batman, Robin Enemies: Riddler Goons, Two-Face Goons Boss: Killer Croc (6 hearts) Level 5: Root of All Evil (Batcave) Summary: The Riddler, Two-Face and Poison Ivy hold up the Gotham City Casino as their goons try to break into the vault. Characters: Batman, Robin Enemies: Riddler Goons, Two-Face Goons, Riddler Bodyguards, Two-Face Bodyguards Boss: Poison Ivy (6 hearts), Two-Face (3 hearts), The Riddler (3 hearts) Level 6: Tower Offence (Batcave) Summary: The Riddler and Two-Face that Batman and Robin caught turn out to be robotic dummies that give Batman a riddle. Batman solves the riddle and discovers The Riddler's real plan... to break into Wayne Tower and steal all the money and experimental technology. Characters: Batman, Robin Enemies: Riddler Goons, Two-Face Goons, Riddler Bodyguards, Two-Face Bodyguards, Riddler Robots Boss: Two-Face (6 hearts), The Riddler (6 hearts) The Penguin's New Home (Batcave) The Penuin has teamed up with Mr. Freeze in order to freeze gotham city and turn it into New Antartica. Level 1: Black Mask's Big Score (Batcave) Summary: The Penguin, Mr Freeze and Black Mask break into S.T.A.R Labs to steal an experimental new Cryo Cannon that was reversed engineered from Mr Freeze's freeze gun. Characters: Batman, Robin Enemies: Penguin Goons, Exploding Pengiuns, Freeze Goons, Black Mask Goons Boss: Black Mask (6 hearts) Level 2: Rise of the Olympians (Batcave) Summary: The Penguin, Mr Freeze and Maxie Zeus find Maxie Zeus' old airship, New Olympus, and raise it into the air to opperate it as a base of operations Characters: Batman, Robin Enemies: Penguin Goons, Exploding Pengiuns, Freeze Goons, Olympians Boss: Maxie Zeus (6 hearts) Level 3: Tanks and Tumblers (Batcave) Summary: When the New Olympus crashes, Bane shows up in his new Monster Tank to rescue The Penguin and Mr Freeze. Vehicles: Bat-Tank, The Tumbler Enemies: Penguin Motor Bikers, Penguin Cars Boss: Bane's Monster Tank (8 hearts) Level 4: Batteries Not Included (Batcave) Summary: Bane's Monster Tank escapes but Batman manages to place a tracker on the tank. Batman tracks the tank and finds it outside of the Power Station as the villains are loking for a powers source for the cryo cannon. Characters: Batman, Robin Enemies: Penguin Goons, Exploding Pengiuns, Freeze Goons Boss: Bane (6 hearts) Level 5: A Cat-astrophic Robbery (Batcave) Summary: The Penguin and Catwoman break into a diamond cutting factory to steal diamonds to help power the cryo cannon. Characters: Batman, Robin Enemies: Penguin Goons, Exploding Pengiuns, Freeze Goons Boss: Catwoman (6 hearts) Level 6: New Antartica (Batcave) Summary:With The Penguin caught, Mr Freeze heads to Arkham Asylum to break him out to the Gotham Observatory to set up the Cryo Cannon and freeze Gotham City Characters: Batman, Robin Enemies: Penguin Goons, Penguin Bodyguards, Exploding Pengiuns, Freeze Goons, Freeze Bodyguards Boss: Mr Freeze (6 hearts), The Penguin (6 hearts) Ra's al Ghul's Revenge (Batcave) Ra's al Ghul and his apprentice The Scarecrow formulate a plan to destroy Gotham City by gassing it with Nightmare Gas (a stronger version of Fear Gas). Level 1: The Strange Case of Hugo Strange (Batcave) Summary: The Scarecrow and Hugo Strange break into the Gotham City Hospital in order to steal medical equipment for their scheme. Characters: Batman, Robin Enemies: Scarecrow Goons, Assasins, Lunatics Boss: Hugo Strange (6 hearts) Level 2: Born a Monday (Batcave) Summary: The Scarecrow and Solomon Grundy head to Slaughter Swamp to obtain a rare chemical that is the key ingredient to nightmare gas. Characters: Batman, Robin Enemies: Scarecrow Goons, Assasins Boss: Solomon Grundy (6 hearts) Level 3: A Silent Getaway (Batcave) Summary: Batman corners The Scarecrow but hush flies over in his Stealth Bomber and rescues The Scarecrow. Batman follows in pursuit. Vehicles: Batwing, Robin's Helicopter Enemies: Scarecrow Jets, Scarecrow Gliders Boss: Hush's Stealth Bomber (8 hearts) Level 4: Hush in the Library (Batcave) Summary: Batman shoots down Hush's Stealth Bomber which crashes into the library and the villains try to escape. Characters: Batman, Robin Enemies: Scarecrow Goons, Assasins Boss: Hush (6 hearts) Level 5: Shot in the Dark (Batcave) Summary: The Scarecrow and Deadshot break into City Hall and hold the Mayor to ransom to get money to fund their opperation. Characters: Batman, Robin Enemies: Scarecrow Goons, Assasins, Deadshot Snipers Boss: Deadshot (6 hearts) Level 6: FEAR is the Word (Batcave) Summary: Ra's al Ghul finally comes out of hiding and heads to the water works with The Scarecrow to empty the Nightmare Gas into the pipeworks Characters: Batman, Robin Enemies: Scarecrow Goons, Scarecrow Bodyguards, Assasins, Assasin Bodyguards Boss: The Scarecrow (6 hearts), Ra's al Ghul (6 hearts) The Killing Joke (Batcave) Joker has broken out of Arkham Asylum to build a giant laughing gas bomb that will destroy Gotham City. Level 1: Killing Time With Mr Zsasz (Batcave) Summary: The Joker and Mr Zsasz head to the clock tower to steal the mechanism for the bomb. Characters: Batman, Robin Enemies: Clown Goons, Mime Goons Boss: Mr Zsasz (6 hearts) Joker (7 hearts) Two-face (3 hearts) Level 2: Modeling Clay (Batcave) Summary: Joker and Clayface crash the Miss Gotham Beauty Pageant and kidnap all of the contestants as hostages. Characters: Batman, Robin Enemies: Clown Goons, Mime Goons, Clay Minions Boss: Clayface (6 hearts) Level 3: Driving for Dummies (Batcave) Summary: With Clayface beaten Joker rushes off with the models and puts them in a van which drives off, Joker then gets in The Ventriloquist's Getaway Car and speeds off. Vehicles: Batmobile, Robin's Motorbike Enemies: Joker Vans, Joker Bikes Boss: The Ventriloquist's Getaway Car (8 hearts) Level 4: Scarface in the Warehouse (Batcave) Summary: Batman and Robin puncture The Ventriloquist's tires and the car skids to a halt outside of a Warehouse where the villains try to hide. Characters: Batman, Robin Enemies: Clown Goons, Mime Goons Boss: The Ventriloquist (6 hearts) Level 5: Hats off to The Hatter (Batcave) Summary: Joker and The Mad Hatter break into the Ace Chemicals to steal the ingredients to laughing gas. Characters: Batman, Robin Enemies: Clown Goons, Mime Goons, Hypnotized Guards Boss: The Mad Hatter (6 hearts) Level 6: The Last Laugh (Batcave) Summary:The Joker has escaped despite the Mad Hatter being foiled, now he and Harley Quinn are planning to nuke Gotham City with laughing gas bomb. Its up to Batman and Robin to stop the big plan. Characters:Batman, Robin Enemies:Clown Goon, Mime Goon, Joker Bodyguard Boss:Harley Quinn (6 lives), The Joker (6 lives) Arkham Levels Arkham levels are the game levels from the villains point of view. The World's Greatest Riddle (Arkham) The Penguins New Home (Arkham) Ra's al Ghul's Revenge (Arkham) The Killing Joke (Arkham) Characters Heroes *Batman-Batarangs, Grapple Gun, Use Suit Pads **Bruce Wayne-Briefcase **Stealth Suit-Invisibility, Avoid Security Systems **Bat Suit-Glide, Sonic Gun **Demolition Suit-Place Bombs, Super Strength **Ice Suit-Immune to freeze gas, freeze gun, freeze liquids *Robin-Batarangs, Grapple Gun, Use Suit Pads, Travel Chutes **Tim Drake-Travel Chutes **Acrobatics Suit-Acrobat Poles, Zod Ball, Jump walls **Robot Suit-Heat Vision, Climb Metal Walls **Bio-Suit-Immunity to toxins, Squirt Qun **Tech Suit-Activate Tech Pannels, Create Decoy *Alfred-Silver Platter *Batgirl-Batarangs, Grapple Gun, Use Suit Pads, Acrobat Poles **Barbara Gordon-Acrobat Poles **Stealth Suit-Invisibility, Avoid Security Systems **Bat Suit-Glide, Sonic Gun **Demolition Suit-Place Bombs, Super Strength **Ice Suit-Immune to freeze gas, freeze gun, freeze liquids *Nightwing-Batarangs, Grapple Gun, Escrima Sticks, Travel Chutes, Use Suit Pads, Acrobat Poles **Dick Grayson-Travel Chutes, Acrobat Poles **Acrobatics Suit-Acrobat Poles, Zod Ball, Jump walls **Robot Suit-Heat Vision, Climb Metal Walls **Bio-Suit-Immunity to toxins, Squirt Qun **Tech Suit-Activate Tech Pannels, Create Decoy *Commisioner Gordon-Pistols *The Huntress-Crossbow, Grapple Gun *The Spoiler-Batarangs, Grapple Gun, Invisibility *Azrael-Sword of Sin *Police Officer-Gun *Policewoman-Gun *Security Guard-Gun *S.W.A.T -Gun, Deploy Explosive *Lucius Fox-Grapple Gun, Activate Tech Pannels Villains *Man-Bat:Glide, Super Strength, Sonic Screech *Killer Moth-Blaster, Glide *Killer Croc-Super Strength, Dive Underwater, Immunity to Toxins *Poison Ivy-Vine Whip, Grapple, Grow Plants, Villainess Powers, Mind Control, Immunity to Toxins *Two-Face:Pistols, Immunity to Toxins, Deploy Explosives *The Riddler- "?" Staff, Mind Control *Black Mask-Pistols, Deploy Explosives *Maxie Zeus-Lightning Bolts, Activate Tech Pannels *Bane-Super Strength, Immunity to Toxins *Catwoman-Whip, Grapple, Acrobat Poles, Villainess Powers *Mr Freeze-Freeze Gun, Freeze Liquids, Super Strength, Immunity to Toxins and Freeze Gas *The Penguin-Umberella Gun, Glide, Deploy Explosive Penguins *Hugo Strange-Mind Control *Solomon Grundy-Super Strength, Immunity to Toxins *Hush-Pistols *Deadshot-Wrist Cannon, Grapple Gun *The Scarecrow-Scythe, Gas Bombs,Immunity to Toxins *Ra's al Ghul-Sword, Immunity to Toxins *Mr Zsasz-Knife *Clayface-Super Strength, Immunity to Toxins *The Ventriloquist-Machine Gun, Deploy Explosives *The Mad Hatter-Pistol, Glide, Mind Control *Harley Quinn-Mallet, Villainess Powers, Acrobat Poles *The Joker-Machine Gun, Joker Cards, Gas Bombs, Immunity to Toxins Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images